Dee Klatt
05 - Dee Klatt Character Description Website Dee Klatt is a wise and mild mannered android. Long ago, they were unjustly accused and hunted across the galaxy, and became a master in disguise out of necessity, changing into a child, a woman, a young or an old man. Nobody now remembers their true form. Other They generally ten to get along with VOSIM and Dandy 704, though this is most likely ue to all 3 suffering from memories related issues. At one stage they were a couple with VOSIM though the pair split in Oct 2015link because Dee wanted to protect him. Later they went to rediscover who they once were, blocking both VOSIM and Dandy 704 on Twitter.link Dee Klatt has been known to use VOSIM's house as a hang out and is one of the synth robots who frequents his home. Dee Klatt gets their energy from chargin via a plug into a wall socket much like a mobile phonelink, Dee saw VOSIM's house as a "safe" house they could hide and charge in. Dee has never had a home or a family and has always been on the run.link Like with VOSIM, they are caring about their fellow characters. For example, when it seemed like Dandy 704 was going to jail, Dee wanted to make him a disguise to avoid jail and offered to run away together with him. Due to Dandy taking the words "run away together" the wrong way, Dee stated that if it took it to save him from jail, he would marry. Though they soon had to tell Dandy their just friends and the marrying issue was only part of their "friend code" to protect his freedom.link Dee Klatt has spoken about that they have come to terms with the idea they'll never remember who they were before they became "Dee Klatt", though they sometimes feel sadness about it.link Many of their early 2016 tweets were about discovering methods of unlocking memories of who they once were. Most of the reason they were worried was because they were frightened by being trialed on so little evidence of their "crime". Also due to the memory loss, they do not know if they are "evil". Dee has spent most of their life on the run. The thought of disguising themselves as other Chipspeech characters, or being mistake for them under a similar disguise, was also a worrisome thought to them.link Dee also has a pet cat called "Snowball", though Dee did not adopt her, she ended up staying with Dee.link Dee's account often has cat-related posts and joke on puns about other characters. Technical Information He is based on the Dectalk device and is simulating a Formant device. He is described as very versatile. This voice can morph all the way from husky male baritones up to high female divas. Dee Klatt's voice "is a custom mix"https://twitter.com/chipspeech/status/633734844925612032 as stated by the official chipspeech twitter. It is not the same as Hawking's, but they're in the same family. The portrait of Dee Klatt will change if adjustments are made to pentameters to indicate what type of voice the user is currently producing. For example, if the voice is more soprano, the female portrait will be displayed while a more tenor vocal will show more a masculine portrait. In the highest pitch the child portrait will be shown and the old man appears in the lowest. Dee Klatt's vocal, was improved in version 1.066 alongside Otto Mozer's.link Most Chispeech vocals use Formant Singer 1 or 2 technology, Dee Klatt included. Due to the limitation of a couple of the other synthesizing chip, the goal was to create a monopitch with a huge vocal range as a result of working with limited data. As a result of this, Dee Klatt and other Chipspeech synths produce monopith results.link Trivia *Dee Klatt likely get their name from "Dennis Klatt". The device "DECtalk", which Dee Klatt is based upon, was made from Dennis Klatt's research. *Their ability to change their appearance like comes from DECtalk being used for a variety of speech recreation. *Dee Klatt owning a cat is a reference to the image found on the Dectalk wikipedia page. It features the synth unit with a cat sitting on it acting as a scale reference on the size of the unit. *Dee believes March 5th is Snowball's birthday.link Gallery Deeklatt2.jpeg Deeklatt.jpeg Deeklattfaces.jpg Babydeeinterface.png Olddeeinterface.png Maledeeinterface.png Femaledeeinterface.png References Poll Which characteristic trait of Dee Klatt do you like the most? Name of Character Appearance Voice; Singing Voice; Talking Background + history Social account Category:Characters Category:Chipspeech Voices